


You don't have to say 'I love you' to show that you mean it

by DeanDehaan



Series: The Collection of Shameless Fluff [3]
Category: Parksborn - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanDehaan/pseuds/DeanDehaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh so fluffy. Request from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't have to say 'I love you' to show that you mean it

Harry put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and sat on the couch. More like on Peter because he was sprawled across their tiny furniture. The brunette wrapped his arms around the skinny blonde, and Harry couldn't help but smile at the giggling coming from Peter. 

"What are we even watching?" Harry laughed. Peter shuffled them into somewhat of a sitting pose. 

"Back to the Future! You know you love it." He grinned reaching for the bowl of popcorn. 

"We've seen it a million times though, you're such a nerd!" 

"I'm your nerd! And I'm sorry big businessman but it's a classic!" Peter hired the volume of the tv and turned off the lamp. 

Around the time that Marty was taking his mom to the dance, Harry fell asleep. The light breathing and slight snoring made Peter do the same. He managed to put a blanked atop them first though. 

Harry woke up early, face plastered to his boyfriend's chest. His watch said it was 7:30 in the morning. He would have gone back to sleep, but regrettably, he was an adult and had responsibilities like work, so did Peter. 

"Wake up dork," he said aloud, very dragged out and groggy. Upon no response from Peter, he nugged at him, repeatedly calling him dork until he blinked awake. "It's about time. We have stuff to do."

"Good morning to you too, Blondie." Peter kissed Harry's forehead and rubbed on the small of his back. 

Before Harry could let himself fall back into the clutches of slumber, he sat and stood up, taking the blanket with him. 

"Now I'm cold how rude. My skin is gonna feel like your sense of humor." He chuckled. Harry scoffed. Wrapped taco-style in the blanket he walked into the bedroom, Peter trailing a few feet behind. They got dressed, Harry quite fancily in a suit, and Peter in normal clothes because he didn't have to dress up for work. 

Peter made breakfast while Harry made the coffee, pouring them each a mug and setting them on the table. He sat at the table for a minute, waiting for the taller boy. But Harry got bored rather fast so he got up and wandered over to where Peter was standing and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pressing his head to Peter's shoulder. 

Peter looked down at him. 

"Hi" The shorter one whispered, making Peter smile. 

"Hi" he replied, continuing his cooking. 

They ate breakfast with small talk. Harry had a meeting, Peter had classes. Before leaving to catch his cab, Harry kissed Peter goodbye. 

"Be careful." He muttered to the other. 

"You too." Peter replied. 

-

After a very long meeting in the evening, Harry checked his watch. 6:43 pm. He picked up his things off the large table and headed out of the now cleared room. He opened the door to his office to find Peter, sitting at his desk, balancing a pen on his nose. 

"You're such a dork." The CEO laughed, his voice echoing through the open space. 

"But I'm your dork!" His lover insisted, dropping the pen into the cup of other identical utensils. 

"Yeah, you are." Harry smiled, and wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulders as he sat in his lap. 

"How was the meeting, big boss man?" The brunette kissed at the CEO's neck. 

"Long, boring pointless. Usual." He hummed in response. 

"Then let's go home," Harry's beau grinned devilishly, standing up and carrying him, " and do something exciting." Peter carried him over to the elevator and stepped inside, kissing him all the way down.


End file.
